Information about the location of electrical activity of the heart is generally useful in ablation procedures. If a physician can map the electrical activity of the heart, the physician can then ablate accessory electrical pathways causing an abnormal heart beat, for example, ventricular tachycardia. The more information a physician can obtain about the electrical activity of the heart, the better able the physician is to ablate only that tissue necessary to cure the abnormal heartbeat.